fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Fatal Frame Wiki:About
Created March 24, 2008 by Almightygoomba the Fatal Frame Wiki continues to document all aspects of the Fatal Frame survival horror videogame franchise. The articles found here include information on main characters, storylines, antagonists, items and the like. We hope to become an accessible and reliable resource of information for Fatal Frame fans, initiates and anyone who's curious about the series. Frequently Asked Questions *'What is ''Fatal Frame?' :'A': ''Fatal Frame is a survival horror videogame series unique specifically for its premise of fighting ghosts with a special camera. If you're looking for more details, look here. *'Are the ''Fatal Frame games scary?' :'A': "Scariness" is subjective, however, the ''Fatal Frame series has received some acclaim as some of the scariest survival horror games out there. Fatal Frame II in particular has placed second on Gametrailer's "Top Ten Scariest Games" on 2006 and third on X-Play's "Top Ten Scariest Games of All Time". *'Is ''Fatal Frame based on a true story?' :'A': No, ''Fatal Frame is not directly based on a true story. The game was, however, based on real Japanese urban legends and ghost stories. For more information on the "Based on a true story" claim, check the Fatal Frame page. *'How can I play ''Fatal Frame?' :'A': Three of the games have been released on the Playstation 2, the same three were released on the Playstation store as PS2 Classics for the Playstation 3, two have been ported to the Xbox, one was released for the Nintendo Wii in Japan only,the latest one was release for the Nintendo Wii U. There was also a mobile game released for a specific cellphone line in Japan. For more information, check the game's respective article. *'How can I help the wiki out?' :'A': If you haven't already, you can start by . Any addition of content to the wiki is appreciated, here are some suggestions if you're not sure where to start: ::*Look through the list of , and if any pique your interest, start them. They don't have to be complete pages, as long as the content is relevant. ::*Flesh out the existing pages categorized as article stubs. ::*Improve content by , just be sure images are relevant and are of acceptable quality. ::*Check the community forum if you need specific help or want to know more about the wiki or ''Fatal Frame games. ::*Any improvement is welcome, you can even go through pages and just edit out any grammar mistakes. Status For more information see '' *Number of articles -- ' ' *Number of pages (including articles) -- ' ' *Total number of edits -- ' ' *Total number of files/images -- ' ' *Number of active -- ' ' *Number of administrators/sysops -- ' ' Administrators * Almightygoomba -- Founder and administrator '(Inactive since March 24, 2008)' * Butterscotchboy --Administrator '(Inactive since August 10, 2013)' * White Flash --Administrator '(Inactive since June 12, 2014)' * TrunksDelicious --Administrator '(Inactive since March 26, 2015)''' See also: - - - - - Category:Fatal Frame Wiki Milestones